cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
CC-8652
Shoc: "I am going to take command of that SSD, it's the only way we can avoid those reinforcements and utter destruction here on Rishi." Boomdodger: "Shoc! Don't you dare board that fighter. I will order it shot down for treason against the Survivors." Shoc: "It's not treason when you are trying to save the Survivors, is it? I know politics, Boomdodger, and this is ''not ''treason. Good luck down here. And...may the Force be with you." - Shoc to Boomdodger, prior to his death CC-8652, or more formally known as "Shoc," was the former clone commander of the 684th Lightning Battalion during the Clone Wars. He was an honored soldier during the war, and was known for his frequent harshness to his comrades, but that was only to make sure the job was done. He later executed Order 66, and shortly after found a darksaber off the corpse of a smuggler. He then began to train as a non-Force-user Inquisitor, the darksaber being his new, primary weapon. Later on, he encountered an old comrade during the Clone Wars, Boomdodger, who was a general of the rebel group, the Survivors. Shoc was knocked unconscious by the former clone commander, and was taken to Kamino to have his inhibitor chip removed and his life slowed down, so that he may be able to help fight against the Empire as a member of the Survivors. Just after arriving on Rishi, the Empire attacked the Survivor's mountain fortress. The Survivors, although powerful with a large supply of isotope-5 from Makeb, were not very fortified as they were preparing to absorb themselves into the Rebel Alliance and head off to Dantooine. However, the Survivors began to win the battle, until the Empire's forces thinned and the Survivors began to falter. It was at this moment they found out reinforcements were being sent from Coruscant, and if that happened the Survivors would surely fall. Soon, while fighting a squad of stormtroopers with his darksaber, he found out that the darksaber had a kyber crystal hidden inside. Although it was not what activated the darksaber, he knew what kyber crystals did when destroyed. He then sacrificed himself and took a ship to a stolen super star destroyer once owned by the Survivors, and he took command of it after its captain was killed by an Imperial spy - who was killed afterwards by Shoc. Then he ordered the super star destroyer be put on auto pilot and set to a course where it would ram into the Imperial fleet, now with reinforcements - which just arrived. Most of the crew of the SSD escaped in escape pods, but Shoc stayed behind to assure that the Empire did not send reinforcements to the surface. He crashed the SSD into the Imperial flagship, causing a massive explosion, destroying the kyber crystal in the process. A further explosion occurred, ending all but one Imperial star destroyer, which was heavily damaged and quickly finished by the Survivors flagship, the Bold One, which was manned by Admiral Spalor. Shoc was honored for his sacrifice, regardless of whether or not he was told not to. His actions inspired many and struck courage in the hearts of many members of the Survivors, even those that hated him. Category:Human Category:Clone trooper Category:Commander Category:Republic Category:The Survivors Category:Rebellion Category:Male Category:Deceased